El final del dolor
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: No me importaría renunciar a esta vida.-Aclaré, volteando hacia la ventana una vez más.-Sería... el final del dolor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, tanto Alice como la idea de la existencia del doctor Graham son de S. Meyer. El nombre del doctor si fue aportado por mi.

**Este fic participa del Reto temático de Junio "Los Cullen" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**

* * *

**El final del dolor.**

_Querido diario: _

_Hoy se cumplen 3 años desde mi primer día en el hospital psiquiátrico,y sigo sin entender porque me han encerrado aquí. Ver cosas no es algo demasiado malo, ¿verdad? Menos cuando esas cosas se hacen realidad y tú puedes evitarlas. _

Suspiré, lo que había escrito solo inspiraba lástima. Arranqué la hoja y la boté a la basura.

_Querido diario:_

_He visto que por fin llegará el final del dolor. No se cuando, pero en algún momento mis ojos encontraran ese par perfecto, en un centelleante tono rojo que cambiará a dorado con el tiempo. Sé que será rubio, y tendrá ese aspecto rebelde que siempre quise en un chico, también un ligero acento tejano totalmente irresistible._

_Llevo casi un año viéndolo, pero ahora las cosas se vuelven más nítidas, casi al alcance de mi mano, lo cual significa que ocurrirán pronto. _

_No se muy bien cuando lo veré, como será y porque ahora, pero sé que ocurrirá. Por fin, en mis 19 años de vida, sé que estoy cerca de conocer a esa persona que no me juzgará por mi defecto de ver cosas._

_Solo una persona, hasta ahora, no me ha juzgado por esta cualidad que poseo, cosa rara ya que básicamente en eso consiste su trabajo. _

_El doctor Graham Stephson._

_En lo que llevo aquí, es lo más cercano a un amigo que tengo. Lo cual es triste, porque aquí a todos nos encerraron por algo, pero nadie se dispone a hacer amistad con alguien que tiene visiones de cosas que pasaran._

_¡Estúpidos!_

La puerta se abrió, solté el bolígrafo y cerré mi diario con rapidez. La luz era tenue y antes de siquiera poder distinguir el rostro de la persona que entraba en mi habitación, lo vi de nuevo.

James, así lo llamaban, y me buscaba a mi. Rubio, de ojos hambrientos de dolor, rojos cual rubíes endemoniados. Esta vez me heló la sangre la manera en la que miraba con furia a través de mi ventana, casi tan real como si estuviera allí.

Rubíes oscuros al alcance de tu mano, dispuestos a destruirte.

Me estremecí y Graham, quien había entrado en la habitación, lo notó.

-¿Todo bien, Alice?-Preguntó con voz suave.

Asentí. Guardé el pequeño cuaderno entre mis cajones y volví mi mirada hacia él, esperando que me explicara el motivo de su visita.

Otra vez ese escalofrío, como si él estuviera allí. Y es que siempre lo estaba, siempre me observaba. Aún no sabía que quería de mi, pero cuando quisiera atacarme, no tendría a donde huir.

Estaba atrapada, tanto físicamente como mental. No tenía escapatoria.

Era su prisionera, aún en mi interior, porque por las noches él entraba a mis sueños y me inmovilizaba.

Me estampaba contra la pared, me tomaba por el cuello y me dejaba indefensa. Disfrutaba de asustarme mientras él reía y luego de aplicar su tortura, acercaba sus labios a mi cuello y...

Despertaba, cubierta en sudor frío, con el corazón acelerado y mi respiración irregular.

Más de una vez deseé que el sueño se completara, y muriera tanto allí como en mi realidad. Pero ahora ya no, no ahora que sabía que en algún lado estaba ese alguien especial, con su mismo color de ojos, pero un sentimiento diferente brillando en ellos.

-Alice...

Miré al doctor Graham, a sus cansados ojos oscuros con ojeras y me pregunté una vez más que hacía él en mi cuarto.

-Quisieras que todo esto acabara de una vez, ¿verdad?

Sabía que esa pregunta no contestaba la que había formulado en mi mente, pero aun así, había esperado mucho para que alguien me dijera algo parecido.

No sabía a que se refería concretamente con "todo", pero aún así asentí, convencida de que se refería a mi estadía en el hospital.

Lo escuché suspirar e instintivamente me volteé hacia la ventana, sintiendo como si James se riera al verme tan paranoica.

Muchas veces llegué a pensar que quizás mi paranoia era algo similar a la claustrofobia. Que James era solo mi forma de ver la claustrofobia, mi forma de sufrirla.

Quizás todos tenían razón y si estaba loca...

Quizás.

Cuando volví mi mirada hacia el doctor Graham, este aún se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. Sintió mi mirada sobre él y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Y si te dijera que todo podría acabarse en 3 días?

Suspiré.

-Sería algo increíble pero...-Volví a suspirar al darme cuenta de la realidad de las cosas..-eso, _demasiado_ increíble. No pasará, mis padres...

No quise decirlo en voz alta, pero sabía muy bien que ellos no me querrían de nuevo. No querrían que manchara el apellido Brandon al quedar como la loquita del pueblo que "ve cosas"... de nuevo.

-No se trata de tus padres, Alice.-Murmuró tomando mis manos.-Se trata de un nuevo inicio... en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Quise preguntar que significaba "en todos los sentidos de la palabra", pero él continuó hablando.

-Ellos nunca entenderán, Alice. Pero yo si te entiendo y sé como salvarte.-Buscó mis ojos, y por primera vez advertí que los suyos eran de ese mismo rojo de James y el chico de mis visiones. La sorpresa hizo que ahogara un grito.-Sé de James, sé como evitar que te lastime. Pero tiene un precio...

-¿Cual?-Pregunté casi sin pensar, sintiendo como si el poder respirar libre de miedo estuviera a una respuesta de distancia... su respuesta.

_"3 días..." _Pensé.

3 días y todo habría acabado.

Graham suspiró.

-Renunciar a esta vida. No muriendo, pero si renunciar a ella-Acarició mi mejilla con la ternura que mi padre jamas tuvo conmigo.-, y a todos los recuerdos que tengas de ella. Buenos y malos.

Estuve callada más tiempo del que pensé, por lo que Graham malinterpretó mi gesto.

-Se que no suena bien esto, pero quizás sea tu única alternativa.

-No me importaría renunciar a esta vida.-Aclaré, volteando hacia la ventana una vez más.-No mientras pueda seguir de otra forma, sintiéndome mejor que ahora.

Aquello hizo que el doctor sonriera. Y, por extraño que suene, sus ojos rojos solo lograban inspirarme aun más confianza en él.

-Será difícil, pero te adaptarás. Por que eres fuerte, Alice, y yo confío en ti.

Sonreí con sinceridad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Graham sería el único recuerdo que extrañaría, porque era lo más cercano a un padre que había conseguido en esta vida.

-Será... el final del dolor.-Murmuré más para mi misma que para él, pero aun así asintió a mis palabras con una sonrisa.

Quise preguntar el porque de sus ojos rojos, pero no me dio tiempo cuando me tomó de la mano y me condujo a la cama.

-Tú solo duérmete, en 3 días todo estará mucho mejor.

Me recosté en la cama y noté que él tomaba asiento en la silla junto a mi. También noté _esos_ ojos rojos centelleantes viéndome desde afuera, con ira. Palidecí, pero aun así los ignoré, confiando en el doctor Graham.

James no llegaría a tiempo, no me lastimaría jamás. No ahora que yo misma dejaba ir mi vida.

-Solo duérmete, Alice.-Se acercó a mi cuello, como James lo hacía en mis sueños, pero ni aún así desconfié de él.-Cierra los ojos y duerme.

Lo hice.

Cuando ya me sentía al borde del sueño, sentí como dos colmillos atravesaban mi cuello. Quizás era James, quizás era Graham... o quizás solo algo muy diferente a un par de colmillos. Como dos cuchillas manipuladas por mi, en mi propio intento de suicidio, sonámbula.

Podría decir que el intenso ardor que me consumió después eran las llamas del infierno, pero ni eso hubiera dolido tanto, tanto tiempo.

Me sentía entre la vida la muerte, sin poder elegir.

Atrapada.

¿A eso se refería Graham? ¿Morir, pero no hacerlo realmente? ¿Soportar ese ardor el resto de mi existencia?

En el momento en el que pensé en odiarlo por eso, su voz llegó a mis oídos con un tono de dolor, pero aun así bastante clara como para entender sus palabras.

_"Tranquila, esto es solo el comienzo. Lo peor ya pasará, así como todo lo demás en tu vida, Alice. Es solo el principio del final... del final del dolor, del final de TU dolor."_

El ardor se tornó demasiado intenso, insoportable. Era como si saltaras a un volcán lleno de lava ardiente y ya no distinguieras tu cuerpo. Solo sientes ese ardor que te destroza, como si tú fueras el ardor y no pudieras escapar de él.

Ni la muerte me salvaría, porque ya no existía la muerte para mi.

Supe que todo había terminado cuando de repente mi mente se durmió por completo, y todos mis recuerdos se borraron en un solo movimiento.

Y ya no había pasado, solo futuro. Como siempre debió ser, la única manera en que funcionaba mi _don_.

Estaba parada en el medio de un bosque, en el medio de la nada.

Sin vuelta atrás, justo al final del dolor.

* * *

**Okay, nunca me imaginé escribiendo acerca de la vida de Alice como humana, pero siempre pensé que su pasado p****odría haber sido la mejor historia entre los Cullen, si lo recordara. **

**Siempre pensé que la razón por la que no lo recuerda es porque esta ligado a su don. Si ves el futuro, ¿como puedes ver el pasado?**

**No se si alguien piense igual, pero yo pienso así.**

**Okay, si les gusto, dejen reviews :D**

**Besos,**

**Val.**


End file.
